


Untitled prompt fic

by itsgoodtobealunatic (DragonGirl11)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl11/pseuds/itsgoodtobealunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average morning in the Doctor and Rose's bedroom, and a dream where K9 has fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled prompt fic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from http://itsgoodtobealunatic.tumblr.com/post/100274821481/doctor-x-rose-fic-meme:   
> 05 - The Doctor’s Bedroom  
> A - Dreams  
> ♥ - K9

When he woke up, he noticed her mumbling in her sleep. Usually, she was only in stage 4 deep sleep when he woke up, but she seemed to have passed that stage and gone into REM sleep already. He hadn’t overslept, he was relying on his nearly-perfect Time Lord internal clock after all. Well, he had already gotten enough sleep for tonight, exactly 85 minutes and 34 seconds, the same as every night, so he wasn’t going to wait around for Rose to be in deep sleep again before he got up. He’d just have to risk it, then, and try not to wake her.

Rose was sitting on the sofa in the library. K9 was curled up in her lap, his tail moving rhythmically back and forth while she stroked him absentmindedly. The Doctor was sitting in an armchair, reading to himself. Those glasses, though. Specs of sex, that’s what she called them. She hummed appreciatively as he licked his finger and turned the page. K9 yelped. Oh, was her finger caught in his fur? Must be. Wait, his fur? Rose blinked. She was in bed in the Doctor’s room - well, their room, she supposed, since she spent more nights there than in her own room now. That must have been a dream. K9 had fur! Now that she was awake, actually, it was pretty funny.

The Doctor’s head snapped up. Rose was giggling. His rather undignified yelp had woken her up. She hadn’t seen him fall against the wardrobe, had she? (Getting dressed in the dark was dangerous!) “What’s so funny?” he said, one leg in his trousers and one leg still out.

She jumped like she hadn’t realized he was in the room. “Oh, it’s this dream I just had,” she said, reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. He nodded and went back to putting on his trousers. Well, she hadn’t seen him fall, that was a relief. “K9 must’ve been a different sort of pet to have around.”

“How do you mean?” the Doctor asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his socks. Rose refused to be distracted by his chest, which was still bare as if he had forgotten to put on a shirt.

“Well, he wouldn’t exactly lie in your lap and ask to be petted, right? ‘Cuz he’s made of metal.” She sat up with her back to the headboard.

“Nothing wrong with that,” he said, turning to face her, tucking one leg up on the bed. “Lots of pets don’t want you to pet them, not just the metal ones. Snakes, fish, sentient orbs from the Meterashon galaxy…”

“Yeah, but if I was gonna get a pet, I’d want to get one I could cuddle with. A furry one.”

He lay down again, and put his head in her lap. “Who needs a dog when you’ve got a Time Lord?”


End file.
